


the ex files

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, English Major Akaashi Keiji, Ex Lovers, F/M, Film Major Tsukishima Kei, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Mentions Bokuto Koutarou, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, Past Relationship(s), Romance, University Student Akaashi Keiji, University Student Tsukishima Kei, god this is just completely self-indulgent don't come for me, i proofread this like nobodys business but it still might have mistakes, literally squint and there's some angst, man idk i just love akaashi, ok like angst if you squint like, other chars to come, sorry teehee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in which she’s brought onto a video set under the guise that she’d be meeting someone very important to her again. little did she know, it was going to be her ex-lover.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Original Female Character(s), Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	the ex files

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys!! this is my first story and i wanted to do it for my mfin BABY akaashi keiji,, lmk if you like it ahh
> 
> also sorry i wrote this in third person pov by default and it would've been too complicated to switch it into second person, sorry if that's not your thing!! i still wrote in like (Y/N) and all that, so :')

Whether it was the stark white walls, or her close friend setting up ring lights and a high-tech camera that was activating her fight-or-flight, she couldn’t tell you. All she knew was that, here she sat, dressed in “clothes you’d wear at a reunion”, as her friend had put it (a nice top and some pants), an empty chair occupying the space next to her at the table.

Her hands came up to adjust the collar of her black turtleneck, a gold chain hanging lowly from her neck and the several rings on her fingers shining under the glaring white lights on set. She peered down at the charm hanging from her neck, a reminiscent exhale coming from her nose. It was a simple gold piece formed into the shape of Tokyo— the city where she and her ex-lover had met freshman year— the city and university where they still both were; a small heart was carved out near the top of the charm. The necklace had been an early birthday present to her, before he disappeared on some literature internship.

If she was being honest, she had no idea why she still wore the necklace. Part of it was probably because she's been so used to wearing it, it’d feel wrong to take it off. Another part of it could be some separation issue she had with the significance of the chain. She wasn’t sure.

A mental note was made to stop wearing the necklace after today.

She let out a loud sigh, looking up at her friend with a blank stare.

“Why am I here again? When’s this thing going to start, Tsukishima? You cannot keep a girl waiting forever!” She nudged the empty chair staring her in the face with the toe of her sneaker.

“(Y/N), you know,” The blond twisted another light into place, “This is for my final, right? Like, to get my degree in Film Studies, you dunce!”

“Ah, so it has to look perfect or something?” (Y/N) creased her mouth into a small grin, fiddling with a ring on her index finger. “You know, I’ll never understand you liberal arts kids,”

“And I will never understand you science kids, nerd!” Tsukishima stuck his tongue out at her, to which she responded by doing the same.

“At least science is cool,” (Y/N) muttered. She crossed her hands together, and rested her chin atop the backs of her hands, staring at Tsukishima finishing the set up unenthused.

“I was going to wait until the other person showed up to explain the whole point of this video, but I guess since—” Tsukishima began, before a wide swing of the door cut off his thought.

(Y/N) cocked an eyebrow at Tsukishima’s quiet “I guess he’s here now,” before directing her gaze towards the open door. The bright white lights distorted the figure’s face, but as soon as they came walking towards the pair, (Y/N) recognized the sway of those hips anywhere. She knew exactly who was about to walk onto this makeshift set. 

(Y/N) jerked her head back to Tsukishima, who pretended as if he didn’t know her.

A mental note was made to kick his ass. 

The boy made his way onto the set, standing politely in the white lights of the room, and (Y/N) would be lying if she said he didn’t look stunning at the moment. He was donned in a black dress shirt, the first few buttons undone, a tan trench coat, and black slacks with black sneakers to match. His gunmetal blue eyes sparkled in the light, and a few chains hung from his neck, the charms hidden under the shirt. However, that thought was immediately pushed away by his and hers exclamation at the same time.

“Tsukishima, what?” The pair said in unison, before jerking their heads at each other to share a confused stare due to the unison shout. It was all Tsukishima could do to not laugh right in their faces.

“Alright, now that Akaashi’s here, we can get started. You may take your seat next to the lady,” He made a move behind Akaashi to take his coat off, to which Akaashi raised an eyebrow but let him do so.

“You both decided to go with an all-black outfit, so the trenchcoat throws off the color scheme.” He explained, and Akaashi simply shrugged, before sliding into the chair next to (Y/N) and trying his damndest to not look in her direction for the sake of being civil. 

“Nice hair, when’d you decide to grow it out?” (Y/N) commented, noticing Akaashi glance at her from the corner of her eye. His usual short black curls had grown out a bit since their last meeting, the ravenette’s hair curling down towards the tops of his ears. It was cute. She merely kept her gaze forward, staring right at Tsukishima shifting papers and taking his script out.

“After we split, decided I wanted something different.” Akaashi responded. “Nice pigtails, when’d you chop it all off?”

“After we split, decided I wanted something different.” (Y/N) mimicked his answer, earning a laugh covered by a cough from Tsukishima. “I think it’s shorter than your hair now, actually.” 

Akaashi allowed himself an amused smile at her response, and (Y/N) did the same. That was all that was spoken on the subject.

“I think we can start now,” Tsukishima announced, stepping behind the camera, secretly already hitting record. (Y/N) let out a gasp, thanking God they could begin.

“So, why did you bring us here?” Akaashi asked, leaning back into his seat.

“Well, for my senior thesis, I wanted to do a Buzzfeed and WatchCut-esque type film where ex-lovers confront each other, because, as you both have revealed to me at some point or another, you were each other’s first loves.” Tsukishima began. Both (Y/N) and Akaashi turned a shade of embarrassed at the reveal of the fact he shared.

“Oh calm down, you both know I’m right.” He waved off the pair at the table in front of him. “Basically, the highs and lows of first loves have always intrigued me, so I wanted to do a piece on it that highlights those facts, how it went wrong, and the likes.” 

“God, I hope the whole film isn’t just us two,” (Y/N) sighed, stretching her arms. Tsukishima shook his head.

“Yeah, me too. We’re too boring,” Akaashi joked.

“You mean you’re too boring, right?” (Y/N) shot back, letting out a laugh in time with Akaashi. At least things weren’t embarrassingly awkward between the pair, man that would’ve sucked for Tsukishima.

“Shall we get started then?” Tsukishima asked, adjusting the camera’s focus. The ex-lovers in front of him nodded, both readjusting themselves. “Thanks for matching by the way, makes my job easier!”

“Believe me, it wasn’t on purpose,” Akaashi laughed.

“Aw, you don't want to match outfits with me anymore? Even for old time’s sake, baby?” (Y/N) snickered, looking the other direction. Akaashi rolled his eyes, shoving her shoulder, and (Y/N) did the same back, her smile growing larger.

“Alright kids, let’s start with your basic information? Your name, age, what you’re majoring in and all that,” Tsukishima spoke from behind the camera.

Akaashi looked to (Y/N), waving his slender fingers to the camera as a gesture that she could go first. (Y/N) perked up, suddenly paying full attention.

“Oh, me first? Alright,” (Y/N) flickered her eyes between Tsukishima and the camera as she spoke. “My name is (L/N) (F/N), I’m 22 and I’m about to get my bachelor’s degree in Kinesiology. I plan on attending school for it next term, if that matters?” 

(Y/N) looked at the vexed expressions on both Akaashi and Tsukishima’s faces.

“Yeah, I know right? I’m surprised I fit as much science shit up in this small brain as I currently do. Anyways, your turn, Keiji.” 

Even after all this time, she still called Akaashi by his first name. Perhaps it was just a result of their current relationship, last names being too formal now, Akaashi supposed.

“Well,” Akaashi scooted his chair closer to the table. “My major is not nearly as cool as hers, but my name is Akaashi Keiji, I’m also 22, majoring in English Composition. I’m double majoring in Business as well so I can opening my own publishing firm,” 

“I didn’t know you changed your career path?” (Y/N) turned to Akaashi. “What happened to being a college professor?” 

Akaashi sighed.

“I always wanted to write my own novels, felt like I wouldn’t have had time for it being a professor.” He answered softly.

“Ah, ever the free soul.” 

“So, how did you both meet? Seeing as you’re in two completely different programs here at uni,” Tsukishima continued, smiling to himself at how civil the two were being. 

“He was actually in my intro to biology class freshman year! He sat next to me,” (Y/N) answered, eyes sparkling in remembrance. “Felt like eons ago, damn,”

“Yeah,” Akaashi laughed. “It wasn’t eons ago, just four years. I needed a science class to fulfill my general ed, and intro the bio seemed the easiest.” 

“This quiet guy always hated sitting in the front of class, so he got the honor of sitting next to yours truly in the back row,” (Y/N) chimed in, a shit-eating grin adorning her face.

“I just cannot stand being the center of attention, you know. Bokuto’s got that field filled all the way up to the max.”

“Aw, you know that you can say that you just wanted to sit near me, right?” 

Akaashi rolled his eyes, a knowing smile resting upon his features; his doe-eyes creased in laughter. (Y/N) smiled softly to herself, surprised that they could set their animosity aside for even just a sliver of humor.

“So, next question, when and how did you realize the other person was your first love?” Tsukishima mentally braced himself for the impact of this question.

The room suddenly went quiet, the only thing apparent being the quiet breathing between the ex-lovers as they nervously shifted in their seats. They were facing each other now, if only slightly, so they could still address the camera, which only added to the awkward air. Their knees were almost touching under the table, if you could believe it.

(Y/N) let out an awkward cough, glancing every so often to Akaashi. 

“I— Uh,” Akaashi began, clearing his throat, “I think I fell first, actually. About six months or so into our friendship. Which is quick for me.”

“Oh wow, it was probably around the same time for me then, too.” (Y/N) agreed, following a flustered nod.

“I think how I realized, or I guess the event that made me realize was when you had decided to sit in on one of my volleyball practices, telling me it was for an Anatomy class assignment. Something about analyzing how the body moves, I can’t remember.”

“Yeah, I remember that. It was all a scheme just to let me watch you play a sport in minimal clothing and tight shorts,”

Akaashi didn’t say anything. (Y/N) let out a nervous laugh.

“I’m just kidding, you know.”

“I know.”

Tsukishima adjusted the collar of his shirt, motioning to Akaashi to finish his story.

“Well, anyways, I think I fell for you when you were watching me so intently, that same sparkling look in your eyes when you find something to be really interesting,”

(Y/N) stayed silent.

“I did a serve incorrectly and it over extended my arm, and immediately you were standing up by my side, examining my arm. Your face was so close to mine, and as soon as you looked up to me and went into your whole doctor’s voice, explaining how it happened, why it hurt, and how not to do it again, I was smitten. Those wide eyes filled with pure, unadulterated care and affection just pulled me in.”

“Yep…” (Y/N) let out a breathy laugh, “It was those huge, piercing blue eyes for me too, you know. They made me feel so safe and loved. They just pulled me in.”

“The team, and especially Bokuto, wouldn’t stop teasing me about you for weeks after that.”

“I got a hundred percent on that assignment.”

The ex-lovers stared at each other for a moment, trying to search for that same sparkle in each other’s eyes they found all those years ago.

“Why did you break up?” Tsukishima spoke quietly, not wanting to ruin the moment.

“God, if I knew…” (Y/N) still held her gaze with Akaashi, who did the same. “I would tell you, Tsukishima. It was just like one day after two and a half years, we stopped wanting to come around each other’s lives.”

“I think we broke up because we were sort of like polar opposites,” Akaashi broke the gaze to look at Tsukishima and then to the camera.

“Keiji, love, we’re wearing matching outfits.” 

“That wasn’t planned.” 

Tsukishima waved his hand to Akaashi to keep making eye contact with (Y/N), something in his mind clicking about it seeming more raw that way. Akaashi turned his gaze back to his ex-lover, who was still staring at him as unapologetically as before.

“I do agree though, I mean for everyone in Tsukishima’s film class, look at us.” (Y/N) began. “We’re polar opposites, he’s a liberal arts major, I’m going into a STEM-ish field. We just have completely different career goals.”

(Y/N)’s hands motioned between the pair as she spoke, hands and rings ever so slightly grazing against Akaashi’s chest. With every light tap, Akaashi felt the ghost of her touch and tried his hardest not to be bothered by it.

“He likes necklaces, I like rings. He plays volleyball, I would rather sit and watch him play. I mean, for goodness sake, he doesn’t like coffee and I drink that shit like my life depends on it! We really only matched because we love fashion and find the same things funny,”

“But didn’t all those things make us work together near perfectly?”

“Can we… can we move on to the next question?” 

Tsukishima cleared his throat.

“What did you love most about each other?”

The ex-lovers let out soft sighs. 

“You were— are the complete package.” (Y/N) let a small smile paint her features.

“You.. you’re this tall, dark, and handsome guy who, although he couldn’t cook for shit, could make me smile like nobody else. And, God, were you the most passionate and driven guy I have ever met. You always pushed me to do my best and at a moment’s notice, you’d help me. Even if it was just to carry the heavy groceries or cut vegetables for me because sometimes those pesky little things were too hard for me to cut. You were also the most polite guy I’ll have ever met, even after I would tell you that you didn’t have to walk on eggshells around me, you would. It was sweet.”

Akaashi opened his mouth to share his response, but she kept going. 

“I also loved how perfectly you fit into my life. Like, after not even a year of dating you moved into my apartment and it just… worked. I don’t know. We just fell into this perfect sync and…” A single tear fell down her face, which Akaashi was quick to reach over and wipe away. “Thanks, Keiji. But yeah, we just worked so perfectly, I don't know.”

“You were the best of the worst parts of myself.”

“What?”

“I—I just meant that you’re a stellar cook, patient with me and my antisocial tendencies, and you could pick up on social cues. Even when I wasn’t able to handle all my responsibilities, you were right behind me picking up the pieces that fell. You were the perfect opposite from me— outgoing, social, and we both had the same blunt sort of approach to conversations. My God, were you smart too. Best tutor I could’ve asked for. I think I would’ve failed math second year if it wasn’t for you.” Akaashi laced his hands together in his lap. 

“You would’ve passed if I wasn’t there, believe me. You were in Class Six throughout all of high school, might I remind you.”

“You’re also just this kind, gentle soul. You were more emotionally intune with me than some of my closest friends or even my parents. It was also the small things you did, like teaching me through small gestures how to care for myself or how to cook simple recipes, because those are things I struggled with so heavily. You would even let me set to you from time to time, even though you knew nothing about volleyball. Little stuff like that, I loved and, honestly, still love about you.”

“I still have the ‘hers’, ‘his’, and ‘ours’ drawers in my bedroom.” 

“What did you hate the most about each other?” Tsukishima cut the silence, slowly coming to the same realization that the pair before him was also coming to.

“Easy, nothing.” (Y/N) quickly responded.

“Really? You hated nothing about me? At all?”

“Well, you were always so respectful. Which wasn’t a bad thing, but you never allowed yourself to cut loose every once in a while. You got better though, you dropped the honorifics around our friends and through no fault of your own, learned how to let yourself enjoy life from time to time. You were quiet too, but I never minded the silence.”

“It sounds like you’re saying I can’t have fun,”

“Maybe I am, maybe I’m not.” (Y/N) grinned, a teasing lilt to her voice.

“Oh, haha, very funny.” Akaashi let out a monotone laugh. “I don’t think I liked your independence. Not in the toxic way that you couldn’t do stuff on your own, but in the way that you never asked for help. I mean, for awhile there I wouldn’t ask if you needed help because you’d say no, and the only way I could do it was if I just did it without asking.”

“Not like you were any better about that, it was hard to tell what you were thinking sometimes, Keiji.”

“You always knew though, didn’t you?”

“I guess so.”

“We made the worst parts of ourselves better, I think.”

“I hate how much I love you.” (Y/N) breathed.

“Love? Don’t you mean loved?” Akaashi held her gaze, eyes burning into hers for an answer.

“No.”

“Would you try again?” Tsukishima asked, knowing it fell on deaf ears.

“You know, my mom still misses you. She always asks about you. Says you’re the funniest and most polite boy I’ve ever brought home.” (Y/N) breathed, ignoring the question. “She got so upset with me when I said we broke up. Said I let go a perfect ten.”

“Yeah, she called me about a week after it happened talking about how we’d find each other again one day and how upset you were when it happened.”

“I’m gonna kill my mom after this, oh my God.”

“I also didn’t hear the end of it from Bokuto. I mean, seriously, the guy wouldn’t stop reprimanding me for weeks.”

A pocket of silence fell over the pair. Akaashi’s eyes silently roamed her figure, from how their knees were practically touching under the table all the way up to the sparkling gold chain hanging around her neck. He hadn’t noticed it before, too focused on the way her eyes curved when she laughed or the mischievous glint in her eyes when she teased him. 

“You still wear the Tokyo necklace I gave you?” 

(Y/N)’s hand came up to grasp the charm, feeling the curves and corners she knew all too well.

“Yeah,” (Y/N) breathed. “I never took it off, I think it just became a part of me. I planned on taking it off after today, I suppose I don’t have a reason to wear it anymore.”

She reached for the clasp, opting to take it off now before she forgot. However, before she could, Akaashi’s hand came up to gently tug her arm away. (Y/N) raised an eyebrow, letting her arm fall. The charm swung in place before finding purchase at the center of her chest.

“What?”

Akaashi let out a shaky exhale, reaching into his own shirt and pulling out one of his necklaces. Tsukishima zoomed the camera in so all you could see was from their chests up, emphasizing the necklaces in frame. On the simple gold chain sat a thin gold ring, a small silver gem in the center. The ring was much smaller than Akaashi’s fingers, obviously an indicator that it was one of (Y/N)’s old rings. She had given that ring to Akaashi the same night he gave her the Tokyo necklace. The ring was— and still is— (Y/N)’s favorite.

She didn’t know he had bought a chain for it.

“Is that…”

“Yeah, it is. I never took mine off either. Didn’t want to.”

(Y/N) felt the charm burn a hole into her sweater, staring into the melancholy gaze her ex-lover pointed her way. Akaashi dropped his, and it fell onto his chest with a quiet thump.

“What was the question? Would we try again?” (Y/N) spoke, still staring at Akaashi. Tsukishima nodded.

“Do you still love me, Keiji?”

“I never stopped.”

“Either did I.”

Tsukishima cut the camera.

**Author's Note:**

> should i turn this into a series? lmk 🥺👉🏻👈🏻


End file.
